Electric powered sweepers are a useful for cleaning a variety of surface types. However, conventional sweeper designs can be too large for use in small or restricted areas. Additionally, a full size sweeper can be awkward to use on steps or other elevated surfaces.
One solution is to provide a sweeper with a smaller size. While the body of a sweeper can be readily reduced in size, the required components of an electric powered sweeper place a limitation on the amount of size reduction possible using a conventional sweeper design.
What is needed is a sweeper that is convenient for use in cleaning small or restricted areas, or elevated surfaces that are difficult to access with conventional, full-size sweepers.